Nächtlicher Jäger
Vor etwa vier Stunden verschwand das leuchtende Antlitz der Sonne und vor ungefähr drei Stunden, war der Tag vollständig der finsteren Nacht gewichen. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es mochte auf Ansitz zu gehen. Wie hätte ich mich auch jemals dafür begeistern können? Es war langweilig, ungemütlich und noch dazu scheiße kalt. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, konnte ich keinerlei Erklärung dafür finden, weshalb ich mich mit 14 dazu entschied den Jagdschein zu machen. Ich denke ich wollte nur meinen Vater beeindrucken, der selbst seit Jahren Jäger war. Immer wieder sagte er zu mir, dass ich anfangen sollte mich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen. Anscheinend wollte ich es ihm einfach nur beweisen; ihm zeigen, dass ich sehr wohl im Stande dazu war, mich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen. Verantwortung zu übernehmen, etwas mal wirklich durchzuziehen. Der Jagdschein wurde unter anderem das 'Grüne Abitur' genannt und wenn ich dieses erst einmal in der Tasche hatte, würde ihn das mit Sicherheit überzeugen. Ich war damals der Jüngste im Kurs. Alle anderen waren deutlich älter als ich, einige sogar schon über 60. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war freundlich, keine Frage, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendwie fehl am Platz. Was die Theorie betraf, so war ich nicht immer ganz bei der Sache (die Kursleiter waren wirklich einschläfernde Volltrottel), aber ich entwickelte ungeahnte Qualitäten, was den Umgang mit Schusswaffen betraf. Die Prüfung bestand ich nur knapp, aber das spielte für mich überhaupt keine Rolle, denn wichtig war nur, dass ich es meinem Vater gezeigt hatte. Er war so stolz auf mich und ich war einfach nur glücklich seine Anerkennung erhalten zu haben, doch ich war mir nicht im Klaren darüber, dass dies erst der Anfang sein würde, denn er wollte sogleich, dass ich von meinem neu erworbenen Dokument Gebrauch machte. Mein erstes Tier war ein junges Reh, welches gerade erst seine typischen weißen Flecken verloren hatte. Meiner Schwester gefiel das gar nicht. Ihr tat jedes getötete Tier schrecklich leid, solange es sich dabei nicht um ein Insekt oder eine Spinne handelte. Vater hingegen war so unglaublich stolz auf mich, wie er es selten zuvor gewesen war. Ich selber war mir dessen, was geschehen war noch gar nicht so richtig bewusst. Alles was ich getan hatte, war durch das Zielfernrohr meines Gewehres zu gucken, den Brustbereich des Tieres anzuvisieren und als ich den Finger langsam krümmte, ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Knall, während mich beinahe zeitgleich der Rückstoß wie ein harter Fausschlag an der Schulter traf. Noch während mein Körper mit Adrenalin geflutet wurde, begann mein Vater, der bei dem ganzen Spektakel direkt neben mir gesessen hatte, zu jubeln und mir auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Das Reh stand etwa 170 Meter von mir entfernt. Eine Entfernung aus welcher sicher nicht jeder getroffen hätte. Geübt hatten wir beim Training stets mit einer Zielscheibe, welche lediglich 100 Meter entfernt war. Laut Vater sei das Tier noch im Schuss zu Boden gestürzt. Ich brauchte einige Zeit, um zu realisieren was ich soeben getan hatte. Ich schämte mich nicht oder fühlte mich schuldig. Ich wusste schließlich was geschehen würde, wenn ich den Abzug betätigte, aber es zu realisieren, war eine deutlich intensivere Erfahrung. Ich hatte ein Leben ausgelöscht. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass es mir gefallen hat, doch das Adrenalin, welches meinen Körper durchströmte, löste in mir beinahe euphorische Glücksgefühle aus. Viel weniger wegen dem was ich getan hatte, sondern deshalb, weil mein Vater noch nie in meinem Leben so stolz auf mich gewesen war. Trotz des kurzzeitigen Adrenalinkicks konnte ich mich weitläufig nicht sonderlich für die Jagd begeistern, denn oftmals traf man nämlich kein einziges Stück Wild an. Wenn tagsüber ein paar Rehe auf das Feld liefen, standen sie ungünstig, zu weit weg oder sie konnte nicht hundertprozentig angesprochen werden, während man bei Nacht kaum etwas erkannte und es zudem fast immer kalt draußen war. In den USA war es leicht zu jagen, denn du durftest deine Waffe quasi auf alles richten, was dir vor die Nase lief. In Deutschland war all dies viel strenger geregelt. Du durftest bestimmte Tiere nur zu bestimmten Zeiten jagen, durftest nicht zu Hilfsmitteln wie Nachtsichtgeräten oder vergleichbarem greifen und du musstest das Geschlecht der Tiere bestimmen, um dann nochmal zu prüfen ob es dir wirklich gestattet war es zu erlegen. Und das schlimmste an der Jagd war das Warten. Das ewige Warten darauf, dass etwas aus dem Dickicht des Waldes erscheinen und sich in die Ziellinie stellen würde. Dies konnte teilweise sogar mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen und nach einiger Zeit war einem so kalt, dass man am liebsten den ganzen Hochsitz anzünden würde nur um ein wärmendes Feuer zu haben. Dies waren die eiskalten Winternächte - eine Nacht wie die heutige. Still ging ich auf den Hochsitz zu, der am Waldrand platziert war und auf den ersten Blick wie ein Baumhaus aussah, bevor man die langen, hölzernen Stelzen bemerkte, die den Ansitz in die Höhe hievten. Mit leisen Sohlen stieg ich die metallene Leiter hinauf und setzte mich auf den kleinen, im Hochsitz angebrachten, Hocker. Ich stelle die Waffe ab, lehnte den Lauf gegen eines der Klappfenster, von denen ich nun eines nach dem anderen zu öffnen begann, woraufhin sich vor mir die unendlichen Weiten der Nacht offenbarten, die lediglich von einem seichten Mondlicht erhellt wurden. Jetzt wo ich endlich an meinem Platz saß, holte ich mein Handy hervor und öffnete eine App. Ich hatte gewiss nicht vor gehabt jetzt ein Spiel zu spielen, aber unterhalb des Hochsitzes war eine Wildkamera angebracht, deren ursprünglicher Nutzen darin bestand bei vorbeilaufenden Tieren ein Foto zu machen, damit man erkennen konnte, was für Wild sich des Nachts auf dem Felde aufgehalten hatten. Nachdem ich jedoch herausgefunden hatte, dass es der Kamera auch möglich war zu filmen, nutzte ich sie fortan als Spion, der mit meinem Handy verbunden war und mir stets zeigte, was sich hinter mir in den Tiefen des Waldes abspielte. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, geschah überhaupt nichts, doch dann erkannte ich etwas aus den finsteren Schatten des Waldes hervorbrechen. Ein prächtiges Geweih erschien hinter einigen Bäumen und wenige Sekunden darauf erschien ein durch und durch imposanter Hirsch aus dem Geäst des Waldes. Der überwältigende Anblick (es war meine erste Begegnung mit einem Hirsche beim Ansitz) war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, da das Tier etwa zwei Minute später wieder im Unterholz verschwand. Solch ein großes Tier in seiner Nähe zu wissen flößte einem durchaus Respekt ein. Wieder wartete ich - dieses Mal sogar eine ganze Stunde. Als ich kurz davor war den Kopf zu senken, um ein bisschen zu schlafen, ertönte ein markerschütterndes Röhren aus der Dunkelheit. Erschrocken sah ich auf und hielt meinen Kopf aus einem der Fenster. Es war nichts zu sehen bis auf die absolute Finsternis, welche draußen herrschte. Ein Blick auf mein Handy verschaffte mir jedoch ein deutlicheres Bild von dem was geschehen war. Keine fünf Meter von der Kamera entfernt starrten mich die weit aufgerissenen Augen des toten Hirsches an. Wölfe! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Es mussten Wölfe sein, immerhin wurden sie in letzter Zeit öfter in der Gegend gesichtet und erst vor Kurzem sagte mein Vater zu mir, dass sie sich langsam wieder ihre früheren Jagdgebiete zurückerobern würden. Ich stand wieder auf und schaute abermals aus dem Fenster, lehnte mich ein bisschen weiter vor bis meine Augen den Punkt erfassten, an welchem der frische Kadaver liegen musste. Es war schon wieder nichts zu erblicken. Verwirrt sah ich auf mein Handy... er war weg! Was für ein Wolf konnte einen Hirsch mit solch einer Geschwindigkeit davonschleppen? In diesem Augenblick hörte ich wieder ein leises Rascheln im Dickicht, dieses Mal jedoch unheimlich nahe und plötzlich ertönte ein weiterer, höchst seltsamer Laut. Der Hirsch war es nicht, soviel war klar., aber es hörte sich auch nicht wie das Knurren oder Jaulen von einem Wolf an. Ich ließ das Handy sinken und lauschte genauer. Es klang wie ein kratziges - Kichern. Ich wandte meine Augen wieder in Richtung meines Handybildschirms und ließ das Gerät vor Schreck beinahe fallen... Ich erkannte das prächtige Geweih des Hirsches wieder, doch es befand sich nicht mehr auf dessen Schädel, sondern thronte stattdessen auf dem Haupt eines mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Kamera grinsenden Mannes! Ich hielt entsetzt den Atem an und sämtliche Muskeln in meinem Körper begannen sich zu verkrampfen. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie solche Angst gehabt wie in diesem Moment. Die Kälte, die bisher geherrscht hatte, begann sich drastisch zu intensivieren und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das Blut in meinen Adern gefror. Die starr auf die Linse der Kamera gerichteten Augen und dazu dieses wahnsinnige Grinsen auf den Lippen des fremden Mannes, welcher außer der brutal abgerissenen Kopfhaut des Hirsches mitsamt dessen Geweihs, keine Kleidung am Leibe trug, gingen mir durch Mark und Bein. Und dann erklang ein weiteres Mal dieses scheußliche, kratzige Kichern, wodurch meine Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen und das Handy meinen Fingern entglitt, woraufhin es zu Boden fiel und beim Aufschlag auf den hölzernen Boden einen dumpfen Laut verursachte. Der Bildschirm des Handys färbte sich schwarz, doch ich wusste, dass es nicht daran lag, dass der Akku versagt hatte, sondern es darauf zurückzuführen war, dass der Unbekannte die Kamera zerstört haben musste. Meine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und ich hielt mir panisch vor Angst die Hand vor den Mund, als ich hörte wie etwas die stählernen Sprossen der Leiter empor stieg. Das Kichern wurde lauter, ein Kratzen erklang von der anderen Seite der Tür und ich umklammerte starr vor Schreck den eiskalten Lauf meiner Waffe. Nach einigen Minuten wurde das Kichern leiser und verstummte schon bald vollständig, doch ich wusste, dass dieser Mann noch immer da draußen war und auf mich lauerte. Der Jäger war zum Gejagten geworden. Stundenlang saß ich da, rührte mich keinen einzigen Zentimeter, fixierte wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen die morsche, hölzerne Tür, die der Fremde sicherlich mit Leichtigkeit hätte durchbrechen können, wenn ihm der Sinn danach gestanden hätte. Trotz der tödlichen Waffe in meinen Händen, die in der Zwischenzeit völlig verfroren waren, fühlte ich mich vollkommen wehrlos. Ich war diesem Wahnsinnigen dort draußen hilflos ausgeliefert. Als endlich die ersten Strahlen der Sonne am Horizont erschienen, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme meines Vaters in der Ferne. Erleichtert atmete ich auf als er die Tür öffnete und ich ihm mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme lief. Er sagte nichts, wollte nicht wissen was passiert war und ich erzählte es ihm auch nie. Alles was er wusste war, dass ich furchtbare Angst gehabt haben musste und er legte schweigend seine Arme um mich. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass es nicht darauf ankam ob er mich als erwachsen genug betrachtete oder stolz auf mich war, sondern darauf, dass er für mich da war, wenn ich einen Vater brauchte, der mir Trost spendete, dass er einfach da war und mich in seinen schützenden Armen hielt. Mir wurde jedoch noch etwas klar, das mich im höchsten Maße beunruhigte. Ich war starr vor Angst, unfähig mich zu bewegen und das obwohl der Mann jederzeit durch die Tür hätte stürmen und mich attackieren können. Schießen war immer das was ich am besten konnte, doch mir wurde bewusst, dass ich bisher immer nur das Ziel traf, wenn es darum ging meinen Vater stolz zu machen. In einer Situation jedoch in welcher mein Leben von einem solcher Schüsse hätte abhängen können, war ich unfähig dazu den Abzug zu betätigen. Es war meine letzte Jagd. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tiere